


Fresh

by brooksburg



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksburg/pseuds/brooksburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only stated, “I needed a few souvenirs.” Hundred word drabble based off a prompt from writing.com. Key word: cooking. Crane/Mei Ling pairing with a hint of Po/Tigress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or any of the characters.

Food didn’t take up a great deal of Crane’s interest, but whenever Mei Ling dropped by the Jade Palace, he took care to do the cooking himself, as well as allowing Po to spend time with Tigress in the village.

She gushed over the bean buns he made, and, although finding the odd feather in a few of them, she didn’t complain, plucking them out before swallowing the pastries and arranging the feathers around the top of her vest.

When he asked her why, she only stated, “I needed a few souvenirs,” and kissed his beak while his face reddened.


End file.
